Problem: Compute $\dbinom{5}{3}$.
Answer: $$\dbinom{5}{3} = \dfrac{5!}{3!2!}=\dfrac{(5\times 4)(3\times 2\times 1)}{(3\times 2\times 1)(2\times 1)}=\dfrac{5\times 4}{2\times 1}=\boxed{10}.$$